Suprise! Sex
by Mane'event
Summary: At Bethany's 15th birthday party lots of sex happens over a night long game of man hunt. Andy/Lauren, Andy/Bethany, Rat/Lauren. All sex, no filler. Please R&R  .
1. Chapter 1

Music blared as 15 year old Lauren Adams crossed the threshold into her best friend Bethany's room. It was Bethany's 15 birthday and she had decided to celebrate by throwing a full scale party, enlisting the rooms of her friends as extra space. The party started at 6 but Lauren had extra cleaning duty from when she forgot to do her History paper, instead opting to spend the time snogging her Australian boyfriend Rat. When Lauren arrived at 8, the whole of floor 6 swarmed with CHERUBS between 14 and 17. The staff were usually pretty strict about crazy parties and alcohol but they must have decided to leave Bethany alone because every free CHERUB agent would be heading off to the summer hostel tomorrow. If the kids got drunk they would suffer for it on the long flight.

Bethany's room was packed tight with bodies and Lauren couldn't spot her friend among them. Lauren waded her way towards her boyfriend Rat, elbowing anyone who didn't move fast enough. As she moved she felt a warm sweaty palm cup her short-short clad ass. Lauren turned around furiously to see Bethany's boyfriend Andy, drunk off his ass. "What the hell are you playing at!" Lauren demanded. "Awe muffin, don't look sho mad" Andy slurred "You look damn sshhexy in those shorts! Now come and givva the birthday boy a kisshhh." Andy stumbled forward and Lauren easily sidestepped him and gave him a slap on the back of his head. "You dirty pig! I'm dating Rat! Now leave before I tell Bethany." Lauren turned and pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes before starting to head back towards Rat and the rest of her friends who had by now joined him.

Before she had taken 3 steps a rouge arm looped around her waist and pulled her back up against Andy's chest. "Don't play hard to get pet!" He giggled at his rhyme. "I can tell you want me! And Bettany said she don't want no birthday shex on her big 15 th. So what! I'm a decent looking guy. I told her to shhhove it and that plenty of other whores would shag me and shee would be shhorry she misshed out." Then he pushed Lauren up against the wall and kept her there by leaning his full body weight against her. He grabbed her wrists to prevent another slap and then he stared into her eyes before puckering his lips and clumsily planting them on Lauren's. Lauren froze in shock. Her best friend's boy friend had her pinned to a wall and was now kissing her. Andy took this moment of confusion to force his tongue between her lips and shove it as far into her mouth as he could. He began to lick the inside of Lauren's mouth, from her tongue to throat and from side to side. Lauren was disgusted at the taste of alcohol and sweat. She fought vigorously against his hold but he was to strong. She tried to kick his balls but he took his to massive feet and steeped on hers, using it as a way to place the full length of his body against hers.

Andy began to grind into Lauren rubbing her chest against his and her belly with his crouch. She noted how warm he was and then realized with horror that she could feel him hardening against her. That was when Andy made his first fatal mistake. Andy, still shoving his tongue down Lauren's throat lifted one of his knees up and under Lauren so that her crouch was balanced on his thigh. He began to move his thigh back and forth applying pressure to Lauren's sensitive spot while at the same time basically humping her thigh. His second fatal mistake was to remove one of his hands from pinning her against the wall and instead used it to roughly slip it under Lauren's shirt and grab a handful of her left boob, squeezing it viciously. Lauren couldn't''t believe that no one had caught on as to what was happening to her. She was being sexually assaulted and everybody just assumed that she was into it. But thanks to Andy shifting his weight Lauren was finally free. She brought her now free foot up and viciously slammed it into Andy's junk. She then used her free arm to deliver a vicious punch to Andy's nose. When Andy hit the floor Lauren slammed her foot into his stomach making him curl up in pain. Then she lent down and screamed in his ear "Don't touch me ever again you filthy pig!"

Then Lauren walked away with all eyes on her. 'Oh sure. Now they see me, not when I was being manhandled.' Lauren thought bitterly. Her skin burned where Andy had touched her and she noticed with displeasure that she was slightly wet between her thighs. Lauren went to the bathroom and fixed up her cloths and then after a few more minutes searching she finally found her friends Rat, Bethany, Kevin, Jake and Dante all sitting around on Bethany's bed. Rat and Lauren shared a hello kiss and Lauren felt so save in his arms, such a contrast from what had transpired only a few minutes earlier. Rat and was so gentle in his affections, so non pressuring. "Hey baby, where have you been?" He asked. "Long story. Don't really want to talk about it right now." Lauren said. Rat shrugged, because that's the kinda of boyfriend he was, non possessive and trusting. Lauren lay back on the bed and cuddled up next to Rat's lanky form, breathing in his scent. Lauren's body felt like it was pulsating, throbbing for more contact with him or with anyone. 'Fuck.' Lauren thought. 'I'm as randy right now as James usually is.'

"Hey!" Bethany said tapping Lauren on her knee. "Leave your lover boy alone for a second and come talk to meeeeee. It is my birthday you know." "Sorry" Lauren grinned and painstakingly propped her self up on her elbows. She felt physically hurt when she removed her body from the warmth of Rat's. "Have you seen Andy lately?" Bethany asked sounding worried. "We had this massive row when he started going on about how I never- never well. He wants something I'm not ready for." "No, sorry havn't seen him. But sounds like he was way out of line. Maybe you should dump him." Lauren blushed at the lie. She hated lying to her friend. If she was only feeling guilty about lying then why did the warmth in her cheeks seem to extend to her core? Lauren though back to the way Andy had handled her and was disgusted, but at the same time she could feel her wet patch getting larger. "Maybe he went outside!" Lauren said standing up. Going outside seemed like a popular idea and Lauren was glad as it gave her a chance to cool down and get some fresh air.

Just as they finally made it back through Bethany's crowded room and then the hallway, Andy caught up with them. He pulled Bethany away from the crowd not even looking in Lauren's direction. "I hope they break up" Bethany's little brother Jake said. "He's a total dick to her when he thinks no one is watching but then he always make her forgive him with these long winded speeches." "Aweee is little Jakey poo actually concerned for his sister?" Dante said mockingly. "Shove it you ass." Jake said as he gave Dante a rough shove. Rat and Lauren stood between the to and prevented the fight from escalating. The group waited around awkwardly for Bethany and Andy to return. Lauren and Rat held hands and whispered in each other's ear while Jake and Dante continued to take the mickey out of each other. When Bethany and Andy finally returned, holding hands, it was clear from the smeared make up on both of there faces that Andy's apology must have been a hit. Little was said as the group headed out across the open field to an old oak tree by the lake. That's when Andy reviled a bottle of Jack Daniel's he had hidden under his coat.

The bottle was passed around and everybody but Lauren took hearty swigs. When the bottle came to her she could still smell Andy on it and nearly gagged while she passed it back to Rat. After that Jake and Dante started to feel more and more awkward. Rat, Lauren, Bethany and Andy had all begun cuddling under the stars which left the two boys as definite outcasts. Eventually Jake got sick of it and after taking another swing from the JD bottle announced that they should play man hunt. Everyone groaned a little at that. "What are we five?" Bethany demanded. "Look. Unless you wanted Zara getting a hold of this bottle you might as well play this game with me." Jake said, slipping the piece of evidence into his coat pocket. "Alright. Nowwww who shall be it? I know! Let's go by who's ever first name is closest to the letter A..." Before Andy could protest and the staggered rules of the game everyone had taken off. Andy grumbled to himself before realizing that a game of man hunt only meant that it was easy to isolate anyone he chose. Andy counted to 20 before casually beginning his stroll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter was Late and lacking in the sexual nature, silly filler. Though I promise to deliver in the next update. Now please review or I shan't update again. :) Now for some good ol' R/L or is that Rauren? Or Lat, well, neither is attractive so... wateves. **

Lauren and Rat jogged away from the old tree and headed towards the public pools. After a few minutes of silence they stopped and looked around, they were alone and any music playing from various party's seemed far away. Rat gingerly took her hand in his, it felt so right. His hand was warm and slightly sweaty but then, so was hers. Together they went and sat down outside of the change rooms, after all neither was really worried about being caught for man hunt, it was just Jake's dumb way of covering up his loneliness. "I love you Rat" Lauren said, not for the first time. Rat put his arm around her and nuzzled her neck, "I love you to Lauren".

They just sat there for a long time, enjoying each others company. Eventually Lauren said "Why don't we go for a swim? It's pretty warm out and its to late for anyone to stumble across us..." "Cameras? Five minutes in and we'll be dripping wet in Meryl's office getting laps". Lauren though for a moment before shrugging "We could always just deactivate them but that would be noticed, why not just use the new looping technology we got in espionage training? Just loop the same video feed over and over again so that we don't show up, then we can just remove the loop when were done and switch it back to live feed." "Yeah I know how it works" Rat said flipping his hair out of his eyes. Lauren loved it when he did that, it was the one thing that made his bush hair sexy. "I guess it could work, though if we get caught then were in some deep shit." "Then we'll make it worth it." Rat slapped his pockets and said "I don't have one on me? You?" Lauren looked embarrassed "I snipped one when Mr Large wasn't looking, figured it would come in handy, well, all of the time."

"See this is why your so great!" Rat said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "always thinking ahead." Lauren pushed him away genitally. "That's nice dear, now lift me up to the cable box." Rat obliged and allowed Lauren to clamber onto his shoulders, then reach up and wrap the camera spike onto the fiber optics cable. The device would ensure that the last five minutes of video feed recored would keep replaying until the spike was unwound. As Lauren let go of the cable box she became off balanced and started to fall backwards off of Rat's shoulder, he reached back to catch her but then was no good as he was falling backwards as well. They landed up on the ground with Rat leaning over Lauren his hair in her face. He slowly looked up and started to suck on her neck, she moaned and tried to push him away but he persisted and started to nibble on the same spot. 'Gonna be a damn obvious hickey tomorrow' she thought disconnectedly.

Rat slid his hands from the grass onto Lauren's hips and then slowly started to move them up her waist, onto her stomach then just brushing the base of Lauren's breasts. Lauren froze remembering earlier that evening, she convulsed throwing Rat off. She got up, staggering and leaning against the fence that stops people from falling into the pool at night. Her and Rat had gotten to second base before but the way he had pinned her just reminded her to much of Andy. Rat had gotten up now as well "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah i'm fine, sorry, just shaken after the fall. C'mon might as well go swimming now." "Wait-ait we don't have any bathing suits." Rat protested. Just go in your boxers you woman" Lauren teased "1) who's gunna see but me? 2)It's like the same as a bathing suit, covers the same bits."

Rat watched as Lauren walked towards the woman's change room lazily swimming her ass. God she was sexy. For a moment Rat wondered if he was meant to follow her and romantically undress her or something. Rat had been trying to bring their relationship to the next level for weeks but he had always hit a dead zone around second base, and on one memorable occasion they had made out shirtless but as soon as Rat had started working his hand up her thigh she had left to 'go do homework'. Lauren's attitude when he had tried just earlier that night indicated that he would have to play it suave and romantic tonight. Or at least as suave and romantic as a 15 year old could get. Even though Lauren tried to be this tough mature girl, sometimes he could tell she got wet because of his prince charming act. On the dark side of that fact he could tell because she would make an excuse and leave without meeting his eyes. This night seemed different though. Special. Maybe it was the alcohol or the starlight or the- hell he wasn't going to question, he would ride his luck and play it cool. And playing it cool meant being chivalrous and a touch awkward so that she would feel more secure. So he had to be romantic, awkward, confidant, relaxed, shy, loving and bold. Easy.

Trying to keep all of this in mind Rat headed to the other side of the building into the men's change room. Luckily because it was a pool change room it only mildly stank or sweat and other funk that made up the general odor of places only men could go. Rat took his shirt off revealing his lightly toned abs with a mild splattering of black hairs. Enough for it to not be a dirt stash type thing but not enough to get teased about being a caveman. Rat was one of those lucky bastards with a natural tan that came from living in Australia until he was 12. Rat took his pants of and was immediately glad that he had remembered to wear underwear today. He was wearing plain white boxers 'Oh wait. SHIT. I remember James bitching about how girls would wear white more because it's see through when wet. I hope Lauren is cool with this.'

Rat steeped outside into the cooling air and saw Lauren sitting on the edge of the pool and ohhhh myyyyyyy. She was fine. She was just wearing her underwear. It was quite plain really, black bra and grey cotton underwear. Not a G-string but no granny panties either. Laurens body practically glowed in the moonlight, though that was lost on Rat as he focused on the gravity defying B+ bobs and the slight patch of golden hairs around her waistband. Rat felt his groin tug uncomfortably and was thankful his boxers were pretty loose. (TBC Ohhh)


	3. Chapter 3

Rat strolled over to Lauren and sat down on the edge of the pool with her. Her wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed contentedly. "I'm gunna miss this." He said, staring up at the sky wistfully. "Miss what?" Lauren asked. "You know. This. You, me. Being Cherubs together." She rested her head on his bare shoulder. "I know. Me to. More then i want to admit i guess." Rat pulled Lauren tight against his side "Maybe we better create some fond memories then eh?" He began to nuzzle the side of her neck again and she giggled, swatting him away playfully. "You know" Rat said cupping Lauren's face in his hand "I don't think you even want to swim. I think this was all just an excuse to get me in me underwear."

Lauren blushed fiercely "Nu-uh. I do want to swim, just maybe not right now. Its so nice sitting here with you." "I love you Lauren. I mean it. I feel like im going to explode i love you so much." Rat leaned forward and cradled Lauren in his arms, his mouth finding hers. they kissed for sometime, soft and slow. Slowly Rat began to brush his tongue along the entrance to her mouth. she opened for his and there tongues played around lazily. Rat dipped her head back and gently laid Lauren on the tiled pool deck, never breaking contact with her mouth. He laid down beside her pulling their bodies tight together as the began to kiss more passionately. All thoughts of Andy left Lauren's mind. It felt so right to be here with Rat, she loved him and he loved her. After a few minutes in that position Lauren began to feel a little hornier, her underwear was beginning to feel uncomfortably damp.

After a few more minutes it was nearly unbearable, she needed more then kissing right now. Why hadn't Rat made a move yet? She was sure the sight of her half naked would inspire him but so far he had kept his hands on her hips and seemed content to continue that way. Lauren edged closer to him, her near bare tits just brushing his bare chest, now would he get the message. Internally Rat was grinning his ass off. His respectable 'im comfortable just kissing act' was driving Lauren insane. He knew her good girl thing wouldn't last long under his capable tongue. Rat was loving the way she was rubbing her tits against his chest, non verbally begging for more. Lauren loved to be chased, but it hadn't gotten Rat anywhere interesting so far, it turns out by not chasing her she wanted him even more.

Lauren couldn't bear it anymore, she broke off there kiss. "Rat... please" she gasped. "Please what Lauren?" Rat asked innocently. "I... I need more." "More what Lauren? Be specific." "Rat!... Please" She gasped "Touch me." "Well okay, but only because you begged." Rat kissed Lauren with more passion then ever, and she surrendered her mouth to him, feeling weak and needy. Rat reached his hands under her back and slowly un hooked her bra strap. He pulled it off even slower, brushing her sides and the tips of her breasts with the strap before flinging it away. Lauren moaned and began to pinch her sensitive nipples. Rat grabbed her hands and pressed them to her side with one arm before cupping her right breast in his hand. It was so mind-blowingly soft. He squeezed it firmly and massaged it, occasionally tweaking the nipple. He freed her hands and cupped the other breast as well. He massage them at different rythems and pressures, having read something about it on the internet.

Lauren was moaning and squirming beside him, this was there best make out session ever. she had never felt this turned on before. Rat sensed that something was definitely different tonight. He broke their kiss to lean down and gently take a nipple into his mouth for the first time. Lauren cried out softly in pleasure wrapping her hands in his thick hair. Rat sucked and nipple, swirling the bud with his tongue. His hand slowly trailed down her stomach and gently slipped under her waistband. He paused a moment waiting for some sign to stop, but Lauren said nothing just arched her back, shoving more of her self into his wonderful mouth.

Rat gently ran his finger through her short blonde pubes before sliding it down further across her dripping slit. It felt so alien to him, so wet and soft, but instinctively right. He light dragged the back of his hand down her slit a few times before applying more pressure and exploring her folds with the pads of his fingers. Lauren bit her lip muffling her moans, egging him on, begging for more. Rat touched her now with more confidence, finding her clit and swirling it around a few times. Then her went for the main prize, he found her hole and slowly pushed his index finger inside of Laurens vagina. "More Rat. Faster, i'm nearly there" Rat kissed her and began to move his finger in and out. It was the weridest thing he had ever felt and he loved it. Lauren was so tight but Rat just managed to fit a second finger in, enjoying the way her walls closed and flexed around them.

Rat now began pumping his hand as fast as he could, Lauren had lost all traces of coherent thought. After less then a minute she cried out and her whole body flexed around his fingers then she gently collapsed back against the tiled floor. "Rat that felt amazing." Rat blushed and modestly drew out his fingers with a soft squelsh. His erection was so hard it hurt, nothing had ever turned him on so much as the sight of his love writhing on the pool deck in ecstasy.

Please R&R ^.^ I will write more soon. Short preview: some Beth&Andy first time (much different then rat Lauren first time) and a little Rat,Lauren, Dante.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy had strolled around the campus for over half an hour, enjoying the cool night and the time alone. But now he was starting to get a little bored. He had checked all of the obvious hiding spots, not that he actually expected them to be there. Now it was time to get serious about finding somebody, preferably Bethany or Lauren, then this game could actually be fun. Andy smiled at the thought of finding either of them... in the dark... on the deserted campus. His encounter with Lauren earlier at the party had left him horny and needy. He was hungry, and not for food. Andy decided that Lauren could wait, he had months to chase after her and it would be best to do it when Rat wasn't around. Bethany had been particularly affectionate after she and Andy had apologized, maybe tonight would be his lucky night with her. Plus, Bethany had way better tits.

Andy pulled out his cell phone and called Bethany's cell phone, to his surprise he heard her Beyonce ring tone whistle out of the bushes, followed by a muffled "Fuck." not 100M from him. Andy immediately hung up with a grin, this would be easier then he had thought. Bethany rushed out of the bushes, hoping to escape and re-hide before he could catch her but she was to slow and she happened to be running his way. Andy leaped and caught her around the midriff, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled briefly before And was able to use his superior weight to his advantage and pin her in the soft grass. "Caught you" Andy said smugly, though he was breathing heavily. "No fair! Technology is cheating." "Then turn your cell phone off, moron." Andy said the last bit affectionately, he needed Bethany to love him tonight.

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his,a sweet and slow kiss. "There is a reason i called your cell phone, not Rat's or Dante's. It's a beautiful night tonight and i want to spend it with you, not playing some dumb game." Bethany leant up and kissed him on the nose "I can't stay mad at you when you're being all cute. How do you want to spend the night?" "I just want to hang out with you, lay under the stars, talk, being around you is all i want" Andy said smoothly, relaxing his grip on her arms and taking pressure off of her lower body. He placed his knees on either side of her thighs and laced his hands through hers, on the ground above her head. Meanwhile Bethany's heart was melting, this is why she kept this guy around, he could be a jerk but he was so caring the rest of the time.

"I think you must have something on your mind other then talking or you wouldn't be on top of me" Bethany said dryly. "Theres more then one way to talk." Said Andy, leaning down and brushing her lips with his. He deepened the kiss, taking his hands away to stroke her hair. Bethany put up no resistance so Andy slipped his tongue into her mouth, asserting his dominance in her mouth. Finally Andy broke off the kiss and and lowered his head, first suckling on her chin then her collar bone. Her kissed lower and lower until he was sucking her hard nipples through her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra (another reason he was dating her and not Lauren). Bethany moaned and arched her back "Fuck, Andy. That feels so good." Andy slowly lifted up the hem of Bethany's shirt, his hands dancing across her sides until they reached her breasts. He squeezed them firmly, pinching the nipples and went back to firmly kissing her mouth.

He lifted her shirt up over her head, exposing her massive breasts and harder than diamond nipples. Andy massaged every part of them, sometimes harder then normal, but Bethany was loving it based on her moans. After a few minutes Andy decided it was time to push it a bit further, he had never gotten past second before because he and Bethany always broke up before it could get to that level. He slowly traced his hand down her belly, around her belly button and skimmed it across her jeans, gently tugging them down. "Not yet baby" Said Bethany, grabbing his hand with hers and brining it back to her breasts. 'Shit', thought Andy. He went back to her breasts, being even more attentive, exercising every skin he had ever seen in a porn, pinching, caressing, sucking, nipping, anything that could conceivably be done to a breast.

After about five minutes he lowered his hand again, this time tugging her jeans just a bit harder, revealing the top of her underwear. "Baby i'm not ready." Bethany said with a bit more force. "Okay, you just let me know babe" Andy said calmly. He broke of their kiss and licked her ear, he had read somewhere only that chicks loved it and sure enough Bethany moaned and shivered in pleasure, just then Andy slipped his hand down again, past hers and rather then slipping under her skinny jeans, he went over them. He touched a girls crotch for the first time, his thumb pressed over what he though her slit would be, the rest of his fingers cupping her. "Andy!" Bethany cried. Andy ignored her protests and began massaging her through her jeans, dragging his fingers along her inseam and pressing down hard. "Andy stop." Said Bethany. "Baby, just give it a chance, i know it feels good. If your not enjoying it in a few minutes i'll stop."

"No Andy, i want you to sto-" Bethany stopped talking mid sentence to moan, Andy had finally found her clit and was pressing down and rubbing in a circular motion. "Sto- Stop" she panted with less conviction. Andy was so hard right now it wasn't funny, women never knew what they wanted, sometimes you just had to show them. After a few minutes Andy brought his other hand down and grabbed the hem of her pants. With one swift tug he had them halfway down her thighs and could her her bright pink thong, sufficiently moist. "Andy stop, i'm done. Seriously. Listen to my voice." Andy ignored her and placed his hands on her hips, the sight of her brown bush poking over the top of her thong just made him harder. "If you didn't want this why would you wear a thong?" Andy asked. "Can't i wear things so i can enjoy them." "If you want me to stop, look me in the eye and say it."

"I want you to sto-" Again she coulden't finish her sentence. Andy had lowered his head and was licking and her through her thong. "Oh god, shit. Shit!" Bethany was having trouble talking through the pleasure of Andy lapping and biting at her. Andy finally pulled her thong down, exposing her to him for the first time. Andy leaned forward and took his first real lick of Vagina, it tasted better then he could have imagined. He lapped up and down, swirling her clit around his tongue. By now Bethany was writhing in pleasure, little moans escaping her clenched teeth. Andy slipped a finger into her, pumping it in and out, fuck she was wet. Quickly he slipped another finger in, stretching her out, to prepare her for the next step. Soon Bethany was on the edge and making little gasping sounds that edged Andy on faster and faster. Suddenly Bethany spasmed a little bit and her walls tightened around his fingers and then she lay still.

"Andy" she gasped "That was amazing." Andy leaned in and kissed her, then whispered in her ear "I'm just getting started." "What?" Bethany asked, still in a haze from her orgasm. Andy soon clarified by taking off his pants, then his black boxers, finally freeing his rock hard erection. His dick was longer then average, smooth and he had trimmed his pubes in preparation for tonight. "No wait, Andy stop." Bethany said, trying to wriggle away, but he had her trapped underneath him, pinning her to the ground. His erection pressed lightly against her belly while he tore open the condom with her teeth. "No! Andy please! I'm not ready! Please!" Bethany was half creaming half pleading, a hint of terror creeping into her voice. Andy ignored her and rolled the condom onto his cock and placed it at her entrance. "OM MY GOD ANDY NO!" Then Andy slammed himself inside her, breaking her maiden head with one thrust.

The feeling of being inside her was like none other, far different from his hand. Andy pumped as hard and fast as he could, pounding Bethany into the ground. She was screaming in pain and pleasure, no longer trying to escape. Andy leaned forward and tugged at her nipples cruelly and pumped faster still, his balls making quick 'fap' sounds against her thighs. "Fuck, you fell so good Beth. Want me to come inside of you slut?" Bethany didn't reply just continued quivering and moaning.

Soon Andy was near the edge and with a few more pushes he was there. Hit bit down on her nipple as his body spasmed, her tight walls unwillingly milking him. Andy slowly retracted his dick and pulled off the used condom. Bethany stayed on the ground, eyes shut tight, mouth agape. Andy fit the tip of his now limp cock into her mouth and thrust forward. "Clean me off bitch. Taste my cum." Bethany didn't move and ignored the foreign object on her tongue. "I said suck my cock whore." Said Andy threateningly. Bethany still didn't move so Andy decided this would have to be done the hard way.

Andy cupped the back of her head in his hands, lifting her off the ground. Then he started thrusting in and out of her mouth, his dick hitting the back of her throat each time and his pubes brushing her nose. He thrust violently and quickly, not caring whether he injured her or not. He soon became hard again and his dick found the sweet whole that was her throat. He stayed there for a while, fully inside her before he pulled out fully and shove himself back in again. The whole time Bethany began to cry and sob, her throat constricting very pleasurably around him. Soon Andy was at the edge again and he came again in her mouth, not pulling out until he had completely finished.

He cleaned himself up, brushing back his hair and wiping himself off and then he grabbed something from his back pack and shoved into it bethany's mouth. It was a short term memory loss drug he had ordered online just in case. Then he strolled off into the night, leaving Bethany in a state she might fight distressing when combined with an absence of memory.

Please R and R


End file.
